MC85 Star Cruiser
Summary The MC85 Star Cruiser was a line of heavy cruisers manufactured jointly by the famous Corellian Engineering Corporation and the renowned Mon Calamari Shipyards. Production started towards the end of the Galactic Civil War and ended with the start of the New Republic’s post-war demilitarization efforts. Much like the more famous MC80 line of Mon Calamari cruisers which preceded them, the MC85 line focused less on raw offensive output, actually being equipped with less weapons (albeit quite advanced and significantly less crew intensive) than capital ships which are a fraction of the size. They instead focused more on redundant defences and starfighter carrying capacity. The Dawn of Tranquility was one of the last vessels of this line to be rolled out before the New Republic’s wave of disarmament. After her retirement, she was adopted as the flagship of the Leia Organa led Resistance. Fleet Admiral Gial Ackbar petitioned to have her rechristened Raddus in honour of the famed Mon Calamari admiral who led the Mon Calamari Exodus Fleet and gave his life at the pivotal Battle of Scarif. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-B with point defence lasers. High 7-A with missiles. High 6-C with heavy turbolasers Name: MC85 Star Cruiser Origin: Star Wars Classification: Starship, Cruiser, Carrier Users: New Republic Starfleet, The Resistance Length: 3,438.37 metres Width: 706.55 metres Height: 461.61 metres Material: Durasteel, Doonium, likely also Duralloy armor plating on the hull Needed prerequisite for use: Minimum crew of 1,100 trained personnel Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: Likely City level with point defence laser cannons (Should be far more advanced and powerful than Imperial era capital ship grade heavy laser cannon models, which themselves were powerful enough to quickly deplete deflector shields powerful enough to withstand tractor forces great enough to rip apart entire cities and more). Large Mountain level+ with missiles (Anti-capital grade heavy concussion missiles which are designed for use against enemy capital ships and for planetary bombardment. Capable of blasting through the hulls of capital ships with this kind of durability). Large Island level with heavy turbolasers (Should be the same as the models used on the likes of the contemporary Starhawk-class battleship, which could rival or even outdo Imperial-class star destroyers in terms of firepower. Shots on the highest power setting should at least rival those of the XX-9 heavy turbolaser model, which was the standard on Imperial-class star destroyers. Shots on the highest power setting should be more than capable of reducing gleaming cities to slag and causing an entire planet to “shake and rumble” and go into violent “tectonic spasms”) Speed: Likely Subsonic+ atmospheric speed (Never specified but likely in the range of 975+ km/hr at least. Being one of the swiftest capital ships of the era, it should be at least this fast). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic speeds in space. Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Likely equipped with a Class 1 hyperdrive. Should therefore be capable of double the hyperspace speeds of Class 2 hyperdrive equipped vessels and more than capable of covering tens of thousands of light-years in several hours) Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ without deflector shields (Much larger and more durable than the likes of the now outdated MC80 Star Cruiser and Imperial I-class Star Destroyer). At least Country level with deflector shields (Capable of going toe to toe with a single Resurgent-class Star Destroyer. It should therefore be capable of taking an all batteries barrage from a Resurgent before depleting. It should be noted that a single vessel of that line is armed with hundreds of heavy turbolaser batteries whose shots on the highest power setting are well into the triple digit Gigaton range) Range: Hundreds to thousands of kilometres with various armaments. Weaknesses: * Not really well armed relative to size. While it does have superb armour plating and very advanced shielding, its lack of weaponry relative to size means it is actually less effective at being a true capital ship killer and orbital siege platform. * Very low number of point defence cannons relative to size. This leaves it heavily reliant on its fighter complement for defence against enemy strike fighters & bombers, and relatively more vulnerable to them in case they get past the defensive fighter screen. The lack of point defence cannons near the main bridge is an especially notable weakness. * Its advanced deflector shields are projected a good distance from the main hull of the ship. Small and nimble enemy strike craft can actually fly underneath the deflector screen and attack the hull directly, as Kylo Ren proved during his attack on the Raddus. * This line is rather fuel inefficient. Single hyperspace jumps can greatly deplete fuel reserves. The line also sacrifices fuel efficiency in favour of superb realspace cruising speeds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Military Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6